


My favorite color it's you

by ECOM



Series: Monsters have colors [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Emotional dependence, Lydia and Jackson too, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Possessive Peter Hale, Scott is so scared, Young Cora Hale, and Jennifer is probably fucked up, and her uncle, but she loves stiles, emotional codependency, kid stiles, she is kind of done, so she's good with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles has a favorite color.It's more complex that it sounds.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Monsters have colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683646
Comments: 16
Kudos: 387





	My favorite color it's you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a surprised for me. Honestly, I wanted to do other idea, BUT, that one has more plot that I can do rn and I like this serie, so why not?  
> Thanks to Childoficarus, because they are the reason this is fluid and makes sense.  
> Enjoy.

Stiles is in school.

Stiles is in his last class and wants to go home soon.

_(Stiles wants to go with Peter soon)_

Stiles' teacher is making the most basic quiestion in the world.

“Now, kids, what's your favorite color?” she asks kindly, with a tone of voice that Stiles still can't tell if it's fake or just too annoying.

Everyone puts their hand up like they're waiting for the teacher to choose them even though they're already answering.

Cora is yelling _“Orange! Orange_!” over and over again beside him. Stiles glares at her.

_(She's giving him a headache)_

Stiles rests his head on his desk. He's bored and he wants Peter.

“Silence, kids” miss Blake says and everyone stays quiet, “Well, since all of you have a favorite color, I'll give you homework” she finishes and Stiles' classmates make angry noises.

He hears Cora muttering “Why does she always leave homework?”

He rolls his eyes. They're in 5th grade, they will always have homework.

“Don't worry, it's fun homework! I want you to bring tomorrow something of your favorite color, then you'll show it and tell to the class why you chose it and why it's your favorite color!” she says cheerfully.

_(She's giving Stiles a headache too)_

The bell rings, Stiles immediately takes his stuff and leaves the class.

Stiles wants Peter.

* * *

Peter's picking Stiles up in Talia's black Camaro. Usually, Peter doesn't pick him up in a car because he likes to walk with Stiles.

Today Talia has to do pack stuff, so Peter is also picking Cora up.

“I want to go in the front seat!” Cora screams while she runs to the car, Stiles is running behind her.

“No” Peter says before she gets in.

Cora suddenly stops, Stiles takes advantage of this and sits beside Peter. The man kisses his hair with a sweet smile “Hello, dear”

Stiles flushes “Hello, Peter”

_(He loves when Peter calls him cute names)_

“Hey!” the girl complains for being ignored.

“Stiles goes there, you sit in the back” the oldest doesn't see her when he says this, he's concentrated in his little lover.

“But I got here before!”

“And I drive” he replies. “Now. Back.”

Cora grumbles but goes to the back seat. Once she's there, Peter starts to drive.

“How was school, love?”

“Good, I guess” the boy shrugs.

Peter raises an eyebrow. Stiles sides eyes him and sighs.

“You know I don't like the teacher. She feels… off” he shakes his head. “Whatever, it was okay”

_(Stiles really dislikes her, he's sure something is wrong with her. Maybe if Peter sees her he'll know what's wrong)_

“I'm happy to hear that”

“I went to school too, remember?” Cora interrumps.

“I'm asking Stiles first, I'll ask you after” he says. “Now, Cora, what did you do?”

“We have to bring something to class tomorrow of our favorite color and say why we chose it!”

“Interesting. What will you choose?”

“I don't know, I'll see what things I have in home”

“Of course” the wolf rolls his eyes, then turns to the boy. “What will you choose, darling?”

“You” Stiles answers.

“What are you saying, Stiles? You can't bring Peter to school” Cora reminds him.

“Hush” Peter says, the girl rolls her eyes and shuts up. He looks at his boy, who shrinks in his seat “Don't listen to her, baby. Me?”

Stiles nods.

“Why?”

“You're my favorite color”

This words make Peter smile. He raises his hand and puts it on the back of Stiles' neck. The kid leans in his touch.

_(Stiles loves Peter's touch)_

“Am I? Well, then I'll have to go. I've always wanted to meet your class, anyway”

Stiles smiles.

_(He really loves Peter)_

* * *

The next day, Stiles is in class listening to all his classmates saying the reason they chose that object and why is that color. The _“it's cute”, “it's very bright!”, “I don't know”, “it's the first thing I found”_ are starting to bore him.

Then miss Blake calls him.

“Stiles Stilinski” she says frustrated, still not knowing how to pronounce his real name.

Stiles stands up so quick he almost falls, not doing it thanks to Cora, and runs out of the class without asking.

* * *

Peter gets in the classroom holding Stiles' hand, looking at everyone as potential threats. The wolf hears a little shriek, turns to the source and sees Scott, who trembles in his seat and seems like he wants to cry. He huffs when sees Cora rolling her eyes, clearly hating being near to Scott right now, his smell of fear filling the room.

Stiles stops and with his hand asks him to kneel, which he does. The man can hear his niece laughing and whispering _“He has you”_

His little boy turns to the class.

“He's Peter”

Everybody stays quiet.

“I chose Peter becau-” Stiles can't finish his words before the teacher interrupted him.

“Stiles” she clears her throat, “I think you made a mistake”

“Why?”

“Why, miss Blake?” Peter asks too, with a polite smile, he's sure Stiles knows what smile. The one that makes people feel like they have a foot in the grave. He sees miss Blake trying not to shiver down his look.

She doesn't get it.

_(And Peter finally knows why Stiles doesn't like her)_

“Because, mister…”

“Hale” he says, still with a cold smile.

“Mister Hale, Stiles made a mistake because, clearly, you're not an object”

_(He tries not to scoff when miss Blake's voice shakes and her body too)_

“But miss Blake, you didn't say it had to be an inanimate object, you said something. Peter is something”

“That's right miss Blake, I'm something”

The woman seems like she wants to protest, but every second she is down Peter's gaze, she looks like she's drowning.

“Yes, I think I didn't specify. You can continue, Stiles” and then she sits, like she hopes he will stop looking at her like he wants to rip her throat out.

“Well, as I was saying, I chose Peter because he's my favorite person in the world and also my favorite color”

“How can he be you favorite color?” one of Stiles' classmates asks, Peter knows who she is immediately and can't help the little growl he makes. Lydia scoots back quickly. Cora laughs harder.

“He's my favorite color because he's the first one I can remember”

That takes Peter by surprise. “Really?”

Stiles nods.

“Your eyes are the first color I saw” he explains, holding Peter's face in his hands. “They are the bluest blue I have ever seen, I can't find nothing like them. They are cold and mesmerizing” with every word Stiles caresses his face.

Stiles passes his hands to Peter's hair.

“Your hair is a dark blonde, it's fluffy, I like to stroke it. Sometimes I think it shines, I don't know why, but it's something I like”

Stiles takes his hands.

“Your skin it's pretty, a soft tan. I like when you pet me, stroke my hair and rub my cheeks. Maybe it's not the color, but your touch what I really like”

Then the boy sits on his lap, the wolf doesn't lose time and grabs his hips, the kid puts his hands on his shoulders.

“But my favorite color, the one I like most about you, it's your gray”

Peter growls, his eyes flash, and his grab tights. He wants to kiss Stiles, he wants to get out with him. He's loosing control, and all thanks to the perfect boy in front of him.

“What do you mean, Stilinski? He is not gray!” Jackson shouts, laughing and ignoring the tension in the room. No one laughs with him, everybody it's absorb for the scene before them. Miss Blake looks like she wants to tell the kid to _shut up or you're going to fucking die_ but she doesn't want that attention direct to her. Cora is smiling, knowing very well that Peter doesn't like when someone makes fun of Stiles.

Stiles looks at him above his shoulder and moves his hand to the back of his neck when he feels Peter tenses, trying to calm him down.

“You'll see, Jackson” he starts, giving him a little smirk. “Peter is a monster”

Silence.

Jackson stops laughing.

Another shriek is heard.

And Cora is _really_ hating being near to Scott.

“Stiles, you shouldn't say that kind of things about others” miss Blake says, because she know in what way, Peter Hale, Left Hand of the Hale Pack, is a monster.

Stile turns to her.

_(And she shakes again)_

“But it's true” he looks at the wolf. “Right, Peter?”

“Right”

“See? He is a monster, so he is gray. His gray is warm and makes me feel safe, it is a little dark but I like it because I know I am the reason”

And then the bell rings.

Peter stands up with Stiles in his arms.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Blake, I hope we can see more after this day” he turns to his niece. “Cora, could you take Stiles' stuff and bring them to the house?”

The girl nods. “You two are such saps”

“You know you're my favorite”

“Yeah, yeah, I hope you remember it the next time I want more dessert”

He smirks and with that Peter gets out.

* * *

Once they're out the building, Peter gives Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

“You're my favorite color too, Mieczysław”

Stiles just nods and hugs Peter more.

"Also, I finally know why you don't like your teacher"

Stiles raises his head and looks directly at him.

Peter smiles.

_(Seeing the look in his boy's eyes, miss Blake will have a hard time pretty soon)_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Peter is 22.


End file.
